The Wesker Annals: 1996 to 2009
by lemon-sprinkles
Summary: Wesker's glorious journal entries describing his ambitious rise to power, fame, and glory, through the distruction of those weak and senseless. Starting in 1996 and going all the way up to 2009. Parody/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note-PLEASE READ**: Okay, I have two important things to say about this story, and by two, I really mean a few. Firstly, I wrote this for a friend as a joke, and it was originally supposed to be one or two pages. It turned into 36 pages of pure idiocy. But, seeing as how I wrote it for a friend as a joke, there are a few thing she asked me to include. So, here comes a warning- There will be **MENTION** of Male/Male pairings and Male/Female- It's not graphic sex or anything of the sort (Really, would Wesker write something like that?!), but it's mentioned (in what I hope is a comical fashion). **And one of the most important things I shoud tell you all, and I would really like to stress, is because it's a parody some of the facts are going to be wrong** (For example, I am aware that Joseph did not join the STARS Alpha Team until 2 weeks prior to the mansion incident), **but in order to keep things flowing smoothly and keep everything packaged together, as well as to create some comedy, I have taken a few creative liberities**. Now, I am not saying the story is completely inaccurate, but there will be a few snags here and there- **so PLEASE, don't mention things like 'Oh, well you know that this and this never actually occured that way and your story is bullshit', because really... it's just supposed to be funny**. Finally, and this is the most important part- Enjoy~! ^_^

Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and diabolical plans in this piece of fiction belong to Capcom. Not me... unfortunatly. Because then I would be stinken' rich.

* * *

**Journal Entry 1996**

_Dear Diary…_

Things are proceeding well (as I had anticipated) in regards to my mission with Umbrella. I've managed to gain members for my brilliant vision of S.T.A.R.S. special unit for Racoon City Police, a unit trained to deal with… unfortunately evil incidents. I hope to use the members under my control for further testing of the T-Virus (A most brilliant invention where nothing possibly could go wrong- if I may so boldly state- thanks to my involvement). But on a less pleasing note, the members who work under me are… less than acceptable due to numerous reasons.

I had the liberty of viewing each file of the Alpha team in order to gain a better understanding of the men and women I would be sharing the next little while with, while gaining their trust and training with them before brutally destroying that trust.

Under me are five (hopefully) competent members who must follow my _every_ order. First impressions are as follows and detail exactly how I feel about them (In a completely fair manner):

**Christopher Redfield: Pointman & Marksman  
DOB: 1973  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 80.3 Kg  
Comments:** Complete and utter American buffoon. Uncouth with unwillingness to follow simple orders such as 'Stop pretending you're flying a fighter plane and drive the damn vehicle'. Disrespect for authority (No surprises at to why he left the American Air Force- one would suspect some authoritative clashes?) and an unimpressive vocabulary. Calling a man senile is not a comeback. He also insists on delivering what he assumes are witty remarks about the simplest things only to end up laughing by himself. Really now…

**Barry Burton: Backup Man & Weapons Specialist****  
DOB: 1960  
****Height: 6'1"****  
Weight: 89.3 Kg  
Comments:** Previous experience in the SWAT unit coupled with his ability to handle children (An ability that will come in handy, especially given the circumstances with who I must work with… …) makes him a strong candidate in the list of people whom I do not despise as much. Has a family with a wife and two children (Expect further exploitations of such information as I continue with my master plans), and is described as being 'loyal and dedicated' by his comrades. Excellent.

**Joseph Frost: Omni Man & Vehicle Specialist****  
DOB: 1971  
****Height: 5'10"****  
Weight: 72.3 Kg  
Comment:** Personally transferred from Bravo Team to Alfa due to yours truly. Had a sense of humour and was brought in to try and quell the barrage of 'comebacks' Redfield insists on spouting out. He strikes me as an expendable crewmember.

**Jill Valentine: Rear Security & B&A Specialist  
DOB: 1974  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 50 Kg  
Comments: **Her father used to be what one who is in the third grade calls a 'cat burglar'. Really, he was nothing more than a petty thief who most likely bestowed some questionably knowledge on to her. Make sure to watch ones pockets and wallet while she's around. She also has a blank expression on her face all the time- unable to read whether she is actually thinking or truly is clueless. Further observation is required.

**Brad Vickers: Rear Security & Pilot  
DOB: 1963  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 60.8 Kg  
Comments: **Numerous self help books present at his desk and in his locker- possibly incredibly unstable. Also has a tendency to flee at any sight of danger, which was evident after a lighter was used in the office, causing him to leave in fear of a fire…

As you can see, I'm working with a group of people who are complete idiots… if not very easily manipulated to use for my own purposes. I am also willing to admit that although I may not think highly of them in the mental department, they still have incredibly physical and marksmanship ability. Although Redfield seems like he would (or is) use Steroids…

No matter, Umbrella has given me the means to start STARS and begin the experimentations with the T-virus and whatever else they feel a need to do. Although Umbrella has begun to be to… small for my visions. Perhaps a change in plans may be in the works.

But for the meantime I will use the members and position I have to do what I need to do. Gaining their trust and working alongside them may give me headaches, but those are just minor inconveniences in the greater images of things.

-_Albert Wesker_

_

* * *

-Because the story has been completely finished, I'll be updating this puppy once a week (or every 2 weeks depending on my schedual). Hope you enjoyed this entry, and hopefully they'll only get better!_ _Also, if you have time, please review!_


	2. 1997Great American Challenge

_Warning: Mention of Male/Male- all in good humor though =) _

_Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and diabolical plans in this piece of fiction belong to Capcom._

**Authors Note**: If you're over 18 (although I'm sure if you're not you've seen worse things then this), I would google the 'Great American Challenge' and look at the first image, to sort of get the idea of where this chapter came from. Word of advice, don't go into a sex shop with a Lesbian who loves Resident Evil. Bad things happen...

* * *

**Journal Entry 1997**

_Dear Diary…_

Trust is hard to gain, but easy to lose.

I found that out today, but in a manner that would leave me shaken to my very hard and powerful core.

Over the past year I have been working hard to train my Alpha STARS team to peak performance material, wanting them to do their best after the nightmares Umbrella and myself have planned for them begin to take form in a glorious and almost godly power. But getting to know my members has been a challenge in and of itself. Being the Captain and a man of power leaves all of my minions wary of getting to know me. But it does not deter them from speaking out and being general pains in ones ass.

No more is this evident than in Christopher, who feels a need to challenge me in everything I say or do. Even when it comes down to which coffee shop Barry will be buying the morning coffee from. Chris does not seem to understand that regular coffee is disgusting and not fit for my superior taste buds.

Really, American's can be so simple. It would be endearing if it weren't so infuriating.

In any case, I felt a need to fully control Chris and prevent him from thinking he was anything but a STARS member, under direct control of me. Through some observant skills I realized that Chris had what one would call… a man crush on me. It's always the ones with the hard exterior that really just want a man to tame them into submission. Finding this highly amusing as well as incredibly useful, I decided to use this to my advantage. Apparently challenging me at every turn and calling me an 'uptight controlling freak of nature that can't possibly have come from something human' was his way of flirting with me. Despite this, he still manages to do well on the STARS team and he works well with the other members… surprising, I know.

Anyways, to elaborate further on my store of being completely violated in a way I would never like to repeat.

After a few weeks of knowing Chris' lust for me, I decided to act upon said feelings in a way that would personally benefit me. I am not averse to using my sexuality and dangerous good looks to further my plans (and that of Umbrellas, I suppose…). So last night I decided to invite him out for drinks, using the excuse that I needed to get to know him better with a little relaxed chatting. Of course he eagerly agreed… but not before looking at me like I had just broke out into a fit, mind you.

So we went down to the local establishment and sat down for a round of drinking. I had pegged Redfield as a hard beer type of man, but he ordered an Appletini. After getting over the shock of how absolutely stupid the name of the drink was, I then had to gather myself for the fact that he had ordered what one would presumably call a 'girls drink'. No matter to me though, it was made from a hard liquor concoction that would hopefully render him into a drunk stupor after a few of them were ingested.

We spoke for a while, and Chris told me about his first College girlfriend and how her parents hated that she was dating such a rebel (this was the moment where I almost killed myself by choking on my drink. How sad, my plans never coming to fruition because of an untimely death by drowning in a drink), and then as the evening progressed started to speak of how he loved how you could see through glass…

I took the opportunity for what it was and invited him back to my place. After all, he couldn't possibly drive home in the condition he was in, especially as a member of STARS. Besides, I lived so conveniently close…

He agreed, and I lead him back to my place, trying to figure out exactly how I was going to go about my plans of seduction without making myself enjoy it. Enjoyment of sex is for the weak and the animals. Both of which Chris is, thankfully. If I could get him to enjoy his time (and remember it) then I could have him in the palm of my hand, able to control him to the extent that I do so desperately crave. Maybe he would stop arguing with me about the coffee.

I thought that I would just stroke him a few times and then let him grope me if he so pleased. That would be enough to get him off and me in utter control.

How naive I was.

When we returned to my apartment, I turned the lights on and let Chris stumble in. I closed the door quickly; not wanting to wake anyone in the hallway, because Chris had started to sing what he thought was an Irish Drinking Song. In all actuality it was a pop tune from a famous girl band… something along the lines of the 'Spice Girls'? In any case, while he was standing up after taking off his shoes, I went in for the kill and pressed myself up against his back, hoping he would get the drift.

He replied with a soft grunt before beginning to sing again.

I knew he was clueless, but I didn't know how far it actually went. I was starting to feel sorry for his ex-girlfriend from College.

He then turned around and asked where the living room was and if my couch was going to be big enough for him. The effects of the alcohol seemed to be wearing off (Do steroids destroy alcohol at a faster rate? Note to self: Investigate further). I decided that I would have to be faster and more direct if things were going to go as they _should_ and decided to kiss him roughly while grabbing his ass. People seem to like that sort of thing.

In any case, he responded (Who would really resist me) and things progressed into the bedroom. I thought of things like my newest training regiments for Alpha Team, and how I had run out of sunglass cleaner before I realized that Chris was trying to get his pants off. Rolling my eyes I helped him with the task before freezing completely.

I would soon realize that the life I had called mundane and explainable would be completely thrown off its hinges.

His penis was enormous. If I hadn't seen it attached to his body, I would have tossed it all up to being something fake and placed in his pants as a practical joke. Numerous things ran through my head, mostly questions of how does a human body create something so large, what is the genetic reasoning behind it, and how does it hide it so well in his pants?

In the middle of my musing as well as horror, Chris began to suspect something was amiss and grinned up at me… and then said this.

'Aren't you amazed by the Great American Challenge? Think you can take it, Brit?'

He has named it.

HE NAMED HIS PENIS.

For the second time that night, I felt terribly sorry for his ex-girlfriend.

I was sent into absolute shock at the entire situation, something I despised. I had let my guard down, something that was not easy to accomplish, and had said guard broken down by Chris of all people. I was absolutely furious at how this had been managed. Looking back, I feel that the only reason why my control had been broken was because of a giant penis, something that would frighten most people, and it was (or is) something completely ridiculous. I should be laughing… but I can't. Why?

Well, I don't want to think further upon what I had to do last night, but let us just say that no man should be laughing. But I had to complete my mission, even if it meant destroying my very foundation for a night. At least Chris left early in the morning to get ready for another day at work leaving me a morning of reflection and time to obliterate the night from my mind. It worked well until I decided to write it all down… blast.

It wasn't all for nothing though. For this morning there was no argument over the coffee that we were to drink, and not one snide remark out of Chris' mouth. I should be proud that I was able to tame what he calls a 'rebel', but at what cost?

_-Albert Wesker_

_

* * *

Next Time... The Mansion Incident- 1998  
_


	3. 1998 Mansion Incident

**Authors Note: **No warnings for this chapter! It's all about the Mansion Incident, with of course, Weskers personal take on everything. I sorta melded both Jills and Chris' story together to create this, so some of it wont be so accurate but I hope it's still enjoyable~!

_Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and diabolical plans in this piece of fiction belong to Capcom._

_

* * *

_

**August 1998**

Dear Diary…

My plans hadn't worked out exactly as I had anticipated…

What is now being called the 'Mansion Incident' occurred just a few short months ago, an incident that should have involved the release of the beautiful and amazing Tyrant, the death of _all_ of the STARS members (including Bravo team) and some valuable data gathered for Umbrella (and myself) to use as we please in our plans to take over the world using the T-virus.

Only that plan hadn't worked out in which Umbrella and I had set out to do, and has become a failure in many ways… it rather pisses me off.

It all started when the Bravo team was sent out to investigate reports of families being eaten alive in the Arklay region just outside Racoon City. Of course, the reports were close to the Umbrella research facility that housed important information, as well as important biological weapons made thanks to the brilliant T-virus. An unfortunate incident involving a Mr. Marcus seeking revenge on Umbrella caused an unexpected outbreak of the T-virus at the Umbrella research facility in the Arklay Mountains. This caused a slight break in Umbrella's plans, but all was not lost. Important statistical data could be gathered with the use of STARS and their special training.

So, with Bravo team sent in to investigate the murders and disappearances, I sat back with my Alpha team, waiting. The morning after Bravo was sent in reports came back of their disappearance, with Racoon City's news reporting it 'mysterious' while Umbrella reported to me of the true situation. They had been destroyed by the humans and animals that had been infected with the T-virus. Useful battle statistics had been gathered thanks to Bravo Team… but there was more needed.

After Racoon city had learnt of the missing Bravo Team, an outcry came back to the Racoon City Police Department to send out Alpha team and myself to search for them.

And so it was time to put my men in the line of fire… for science of course. We prepared ourselves like we always had, but nerves had set in for a few of them. We had done numerous missions before, but none that had this level of severity. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous myself… although for different reasons.

Upon our arrival, it was late at night and a thick fog had set in. Umbrella always had a thing for the dramatics as had I, and added to the effect by telling a ghost story to 'lighten' the mood. By the end of the story Barry looked ready to punch something and Brad almost swerved the helicopter down and crashed a few times. But we arrived in a timely fashion and had Brad land nearby where the Bravo Team helicopter had been reported crashing.

Joseph went off to investigate the helicopter and record what he found, while the rest of Alpha Team and I went to secure the area. I could feel that death was in the air (thanks to my amazing senses) and prepared myself for whatever would present itself. Although I was to be spared the battles and eventual death, I still found myself wanting to participate in the initial experimentations, testing the creatures I had helped create with my own intelligence and experience. It was a new opportunity for me to get into the thick of things and see what Umbrella and I could really do.

Joseph eventually reported back to us the death of Bravo Teams pilot, Kevin Dooley, and stated it appeared he had been mauled to death, his face disfigured in a manner that left Joseph in a state of shock. I could tell this report made Brad nervous and smiled to myself, knowing that Brad was ready to flee anytime soon. I had planned it so that Brad would leave with the helicopter, giving Alpha team no choice but to make their way to the mansion. Absolutely pitiful people do have their uses…

Deciding to take control, I ordered Jill and Joseph to investigate one area while Barry, Chris, and I moved to a farther into the woods in search of further evidence of Bravo Team. Brad would stay alone… with the helicopter… and the keys.

Barry, Chris, and I moved forward and scanned the area, all of us on high alert. I was slightly surprised to hear gunfire go off in the distance in such a short amount of time. It looked like something was prowling through the woods and had found someone…

Of course, Chris shot off into the woods, headstrong as always. I was tempted to shoot him as he ran, but thought better of it. His death could be more useful later on in the evening. Besides, I still was the Captain of his unit…

Barry and I followed, although with our guns out and at high alert. We only got a little distance in before I heard it.

Frantic running and the sound of growls.

Ahead of us, Jill and Chris were at a full run while they were being chased by the B.O.W Cerberus. The beautiful creatures created by injecting Doberman Pinchers with the T-virus. They were magnificent, their powerful legs carrying them forward while their mouths frothed at the corners. And their eyes… a catlike gold with a red hint. Absolutely amazing…

Of course Chris than decided to turn around and almost get killed by one, forcing me to shoot the creature down. It was unfortunate, but had to be done. I now knew that the right gun could take down the creature with a single well aimed shot.

Jill and Chris continued on their sprint forward while Barry and I shot at Cerberus a few times before following in quick pursuit. Overhead the sound of the helicopter could be heard and I couldn't help but smile. Soon the sight of the mansion came into view, and everyone headed towards it. We managed to make it inside… except Chris was missing. I had presumed that Joseph had been killed by Cerberus, while Chris was left outside to play a little game of catch with the canines. Jill had it in her mind to go back outside and find Chris, before I explained she and Barry should investigate the mansion. No need to lose all of my members to Cerberus, there were plenty more creatures to test out…

In any case, I left Barry and Jill to search the mansion and run into beautiful creations that would kill them, while I went into the underground labs to further my own plans, ones that didn't involve Umbrella.

I had come to the conclusion that Umbrella was too small for my ambitions, and a change in plans had to be made. Firstly, I would release Tyrant from his captivity and release him into the world for all to enjoy. Alpha team (or the remaining survivors) would be the first to glimpse upon my creation before it killed them, and then he would be free to roam and cause havoc for the rest who got in his way. But in order to do this, I had to:

1) Make Barry into the Judas of the group

2) Make myself appear dead… all good super masterminds have to appear dead at least once in their careers

In order to die and make it appear real, I actually had to die… but come back in a grander fashion. I had convinced my old friend and equal, William Birkin, to give me a primitive version of the T-virus. One that would bring me back from the dead…

I used Barry and his family (threatening his family if he didn't follow my orders) to bring Jill down by luring her into certain traps that could kill her, and gather valuable battle data for myself to use in the future. As Barry did my bidding, I decided to tour the mansion and view the creatures out of curiosity. On my travels I ran into Chris who had somehow managed to survive… without his gun.

Yes, the Marksman of the group lost his gun… lost it… his gun. I still couldn't believe that such a man had caused me to lose my calm and collected exterior because of his large penis. I hated him for it, and the fact that he had lost his gun in such a situation only furthered my dislike for the man.

He had been using his knife the entire time, and also informed me he had run into Rebecca Chambers from Bravo Team. Surprised she was still alive, I had my suspicions that there were further survivors of Bravo Team and instructed Chris to investigate further with his trusted pocket knife while I went my own way.

My suspicions had been correct when making my way through the mansion I encountered voices. Jill's voice was recognizable right away, but another voice caught my attention. It was none other than Enrico Marini, the leader of Bravo Team. The man was always suspicious of others taking his spot of being second in command to the entire STARS unit (with me in complete command). Barry and Chris topped his list of people who might push him from his esteemed spot. His suspicions in regards to that were incorrect, but what he was stating in the mansion was right on the spot… something had to be done.

He was explaining to Jill that he felt there was a traitor among the Alpha Team and that Barry, Chris, or I were working for Umbrella. His train of thought was far too close for comfort. I wasn't ready for my 'traitorous' behaviour to become public knowledge as of yet, and was forced to shoot Enrico before he could say anymore. Of course I had to shoot over Jill's shoulder so she couldn't see me, which wasn't too difficult.

Jill, after further observation, was truly a clueless woman. Enrico was clearly murdered in front of her, with a gunshot coming strait behind her, yet she never noticed. I swear, I could have snapped Joseph's neck in front of her at the STARS head office, and she would be wondering why Joseph decided to take a nap…

I would be angrier with her stupidity if it had not aided me in so many ways.

In any case, Jill continued on her way to what I had anticipated as inevitable death, as my plans further become wrapped up into a most diabolical and masterfully planned endeavour.

As the time came for me to finally come through with everything I had worked so hard for, I stepped aside for a moment while in the lab, and admired Tyrant… the last time I would fully appreciate the specimen that Umbrella and I had created to finish STARS and create the face of new Bio-weapons. My admiration was short lived however, when I heard voices coming down the main hallway towards me. It was time for the grand finale.

I had previously injected myself with the T-virus that I had obtained beforehand, and I must admit I was worried. There was always the possibility that I could have become a mindless zombie, just like the other scientists and employees of Umbrella had. But I was willing to take that risk in order to obtain true glory in the end.

So entered Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers, a little worse for wear but alive none the less. Chris appeared glad to see me but Rebecca kept her distance. She was always a little too smart for her own good.

I decided to tell Chris and Rebecca my entire plan, and finished it off with a final bullet to Rebecca. I would let the Tyrant finish Chris off, or so I thought…

I continued to explain the finer details of the Tyrant to Chris, knowing fully well that the T-virus was working its way through my veins, as well as preparing for what would appear to be my end. Chris managed to get in a last 'senile' comment about me before Tyrants massive claw crushed its way through the glass and into my chest, no doubt destroying my ribcage, puncturing my lungs and tearing open my heart. The pain was excruciating, causing me to cry out slightly in an attempt to quell the hesitation I was feeling before I blacked out completely, succumbing to the sweet embrace of 'death'. In that short moment I was able to feel the power of what I had created and couldn't wait to further my plans and take over the world with such power. But first, the version of the T-virus I had injected into myself had to work as planned.

After I blacked out and embraced death, I was gone for what seemed like years, but when I came to I realized that the T-virus had done its job- I was alive. Not only that, but I felt more alive and prepared than I had beforehand. Super speed, agility and the ability to cheat death… it was brilliant.

I felt like a God.

As stated before, I had decided a short while ago that I no longer shared the same visions with Umbrella. They had put their attention on matters I wished not to deal with and had begun to prepare for my push away from the company; but not before taking advantage of their hospitality to me one last time. As I pushed myself from the floor I took a look at my surroundings, noticing a few smashed beakers, some bullet holes, and the lack of a few dead bodies.

Rebecca's body was no longer on the floor, and Chris appeared to be missing as well… I was slight concerned at that moment.

But another matter caught my immediate attention.

I was blocked from the Umbrella interface. I could no longer access their information on account of my account being locked and then destroyed. As of this moment, I still have only a very basic idea of where the information is and why I was locked out of the system. Further research is still needed, but I feel confident in my ability to scout out the pest who blocked me, which created a rather large inconvenience to me. I hate inconveniences…

With me being unable to access the system, it was time to destroy the evidence of anything occurring at the mansion. I'm sure Umbrella would have come up with something to explain the loss of both of the STARS units and the explosion in the mountains. If nothing else, they're the masters of making up bullshit that the general public loves to hear.

In any case, I made my way out of the mansion with a few pesky experiments coming after me, including Lisa. I finished them off quickly with my new abilities and quickly ran from the mansion, feeling exhilarated.

Of course, after only a few short hours I had discovered what exactly happened after I had 'died'.

All but one member of Alpha Team survived.

Rebecca Chambers from Bravo Team was wearing a Bullet Proof Vest- therefore was not penetrated and killed from the gun I fired.

Brad returned with the helicopter.

Brad also brought a rocket launcher and dropped it down for Barry, Chris, and Jill to use… to kill and completely destroy the B.O.W Tyrant.

THEY KILLED THE TYRANT.

The amazing and powerful creature Umbrella and I had painstakingly created was destroyed in a few short moments by a group of… of American's! One who values his family over power, another who is oblivious to anything that occurs and has as much personality as a rice cracker, and another who's penis, in all probability, should limit him from even walking!

How they managed to survive its attacks and get up to the helicopter pad still makes me wonder as well. The strong claw arm, combined with its size and powerful heart that… lay outside its body… in perfect range for a critical hit…

BLOODY HELL

I'm going to account their success to defeating the Tyrant on my superior training of them, and the fact that much of their combat experience came to them at the hands of my amazing experience and ability to train even the stupidest of monkeys. So, in actuality, they owe their lives to me… which I will DESTROY once I find them again.

In the meantime, I am working with a new company called 'The Agency'. Umbrella as well as the now ex-STARS members all believe me to be dead, which suits me perfectly. No need to inform them of my intentions just yet, and nothing can keep my name clean as much as death. Now, I may have lost my humanity that night in July when I injected myself with the T-virus, but I gained a whole new world.

Who needs humanity when you're higher than humanity itself?

_-Albert Wesker_

_

* * *

Next Time... Raccoon City Incident 1998  
_


	4. 1998 Raccoon City

**Authors Note: **The destruction of Raccoon City~! Wesker isn't directly involved, but that doesn't mean he can't send someone in for him~! I also increased the rating for this, although I don't see a real purpose, because if you're reading RE fics, I think you gotta have a pretty mature mindset... kinda. *laugh*

_Warnings: Mention of Male/Female relations- again, nothing graphic =)_

_Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and diabolical plans in this piece of fiction belong to Capcom._

* * *

**October 1998**

Dear Diary…

Oh how I like it when things go my way. Of course this feeling of happiness should always be with me. Unfortunately I work with idiots whom I am superior to and I cannot do anything myself on account of being 'dead', so I must (unfortunately) rely on them to complete small tasks. Things don't always go my way as you can see, except that the other day...

An outbreak of the T-virus occurred at Racoon City, Umbrella's pet city that they had created and built from the ground up. I had anticipated something of such a scale would happen at any moment and planned to take advantage of such a situation to further my own needs to destroy Umbrella and rebuild it with me- the true superior thinker- as the leader of it all.

And so, while the T-virus infected the population of Racoon City, I sent in one of my own agents- a Miss Ada Wong. I had hired her without informing The Agency of my plans, intending to use the sample she would collect for me for my own use. You see, my old partner, William Birkin, had been working on a new virus named the G-virus (It seems people are going to create an alphabet of virus') and it was time for me to take such a sample before Umbrella could obtain it as well.

Ada had proved she was a competent woman, although her alliances could shift at the drop of a hat. But she had a fondness for sunglasses as well, making us get along rather well. I paid her a fair amount of money to have the mission completed, but also, again, used my sexuality and charm to get her to really stick to me by coupling with the young woman.

With my new powers and superiority, I found the act of sex a little harder to stomach. Just the fact that I was lowering myself to that of an animal made me wonder why I would do such a thing… and then I thought of power and all was well again. I managed to sleep with Ada (although I have never been fond of the female form. All soft and round with unnecessary extra pieces- breasts do have an evolutionary as well as practical purpose for child rearing, but they just get in the _way_ during sex.) And I thought of furthering my plans and world domination as I made her orgasm. Although I have inkling that she never actually came and was in complete control during the entire affair, which made me a little wary of her. But at the same time, I knew I chose the right person for the job. Not letting her emotions get in the way was a good sign, and I knew she would grow no attachment… or so I thought.

So came September 1998- the complete destruction of Racoon City. I sent Ada in to obtain the sample I so craved. Umbrella had sent in their own unit to obtain the virus and in an unfortunate incident, Birkin injected himself with the G-virus, which eventually killed him. If I still had a soul I would have been more upset on an emotional level- he had actually been a friend to me…

Oh well, the real issue at hand was that the soul survivor of Umbrella's unit, a man called HUNK, managed to get the G-virus sample as well, while Ada lost her sample because of some ridiculous frivolity on her part. Luckily for her, she came through in the end and gave me my sample that I had wanted to badly. Although now that Umbrella has it as well, the advantage I would have had over them is now lost. Alas.

In addition to Ada losing the G-sample, she also grew attached to a man who must have taken his styling tips from a pop magazine. A Mr Leon S Kennedy, a rookie from the Racoon City Police Department had managed to entrap Ada with the notion of "personal feelings". I thought she had been stronger than that, but I have been known to be wrong… it's _incredibly_ rare, but it does happen. In any matter, her attachment made it so she was badly injured trying to save the fools life as they battled their way through the already lost Racoon City.

This, dear souls, is why attachment is bad. Attachment ends with the loss of blood and ones dignity! The only things I have grown 'attached' to in my amazing lifespan have been my afternoon tea ritual and my sunglasses; simple, but satisfying.

In any case, Ada managed to survive and I now have security set around Birkin's little girl, Sherry. Sherry had important information in the locket she was given to her by her father, and I also would not put it past Birkin to have used his own daughter to further his means.

I always admired his dedication.

In any case, she is being monitored, but taking her into custody may be in order soon enough. We shall soon see.

In other news, a new BOW was created by Umbrella to dispose of the remaining STARS members who had survived the Mansion Incident. They named it Nemesis and his dedication is something that far surpassed anything I had ever seen. It managed to kill Brad, but was ultimately destroyed by Jill. I should give that woman some credit… but I won't.

Lastly, I was informed of the other two members of Alpha team and their whereabouts: Barry went up to Canada to live safely with his family, while Chris has become obsessed with the idea of destroying Umbrella, and left for Europe to pull off some bull headed stunt no doubt. But if he's so excited to destroy Umbrella, who am I to stop him? I still have use for he and his Great American Challenge (I have come to the conclusion that the 'Challenge' is a being of its own. The purpose of its existence it still unknown to me though, even after… further study of it over the months before the Mansion Incident. Yes, I can now admit that there were more 'sexual' occurrences between the Challenge and I. Turns out Chris needed more than one round with the Captain to truly tame him- I wonder if he thought that we 'had something'… hmm, the thought amuses me. Note to self: Use that to your advantage when you brutally destroy him).

On a last and resounding note, Racoon City was destroyed in the end because to Umbrella and the American Government, the only way to end something is with an explosion- a very large, destructive explosion. I also set Ada up so she could safely make it out of the city before it was destroyed. Although she had succumbed to human feelings towards Mr. Kennedy, I have faith in her ability. She is still of some use to me…

_-Albert Wesker_

_

* * *

Next Time... Code Veronica, 1998  
_


	5. 1998 Code Veronica

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the positive feedback for the previous chapters, you guys! Glad you're enjoying the entries so far- makes me happy to know that all the hard work I put in is being appreciated! Anyways, this chapter is all about the events of Code Veronica! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and diabolical plans in this piece of fiction belong to Capcom._

* * *

**December 1998**

Dear Diary…

I went on a little vacation this past month. Although it hadn't been planned as a pleasing matter that I would be attending to, it turned out rather enjoyable all things considered.

The Agency and I had caught word of a new version of a virus that had popped up on a little Island south of the equator. Of course Rockford Island was a facility run by Umbrella, but the fact that it was run by such a company was of little matter. What did matter was that there were samples of the T-Veronica Virus (Again, I question the naming of such viruses. When I create my own I shall come up with a completely original name- possibly one that could be pronounced in numerous different ways, all of which leave one sounding like a complete twat. Although when I pronounce it I shall sound powerful and intimidating) at the island- and the Agency and I wanted it.

So a raid was set up to destroy the island and gain samples of the important virus to use for our own purposes. It was also time to push Umbrella around and show the company that they weren't the only ones in charge. As the island was raided, a few BOW's escaped and infected the rest of the facility, causing Umbrella much discomfort. But I had other things to worry about, such as the fact that Alexia Ashford, the only person so successfully contain the T-Veronica virus within herself, had awaken after placing herself in a fifteen year cryogenic sleep. Her being awake and fully functional caused a great amount of difficulty for me. It's always harder to kill someone when they're awake…

In any case, I wanted the virus within her and would stop at nothing to obtain it, even after running into someone from my past.

As I had been exploring the island in search of vital information I ran into a young woman who seemed like she could be some trouble for me. She introduced herself as Clair Redfield, and I now understood where my unease came from. Of course she was a Redfield, how could I not have something go smoothly without a 'hero' to arrive.

In any case, she was just a woman and I easily dominated her by showing her who was really in charge. She spoke of how Chris was going to save her, and I had to laugh at that- why would Chris really come all the way to an exotic island in the middle of the south pacific that was top secret on account of it belonging to Umbrella?

But despite this, I wouldn't have put it past Chris to really come and decided to leave her as bait. If Chris did arrive, Clair would be perfect to get him to come to me and in doing so I could finally kill him for ruining my plans back in July 1998. How things were looking up…

I continued to search the island for information on Alexia and where she may be (even after the island facility was destroyed in yet another explosion…), before arriving in a room with televisions that had been hooked up to the security system. This allowed me to see all that was going on, as well as receive a message from Alexia in the form of a song. It turns out she had woken from her sleep and was no longer on Rockford Island. I was upset at this, especially because I had been outsmarted by someone for once… but I was cheered up immensely when I saw a familiar face on another security system- Chris Redfield.

So I had underestimated him yet again, seeing as how I really hadn't expected him to show up on the Island. But I had to laugh at the situation, now I would finally get my revenge on the man who had been such a pest to me over the years. I sent out my own robotic minions (because robots are much more reliable then idiotic humans) to track Chris and send him a little gift in the form of the BOW Hunters to keep him occupied until I could finally arrive to greet him in a grand fashion befitting of my status.

After finally finding him, I shocked him with my superior fighting experience and quickly dominated the man, strangling him close to death. Of course his surprised behaviour could also be contributed to the fact that I was alive- which he so cleverly pointed out as soon as he saw me. Really, me alive? I had no idea…

I showed him my new abilities, but at the same time he managed to knock my sunglasses off with a lucky punch to my jaw. I'm rather proud of my jaw line and to have it brutally struck angered me, but my anger was quickly taken over with a grand sense of excitement as Chris had the chance to gaze into my new eye colour. My old, blue coloured eyes were nothing to write home about, but the yellow and red I had now thanks to the T-virus gave me a new dangerous edge. It certainly caused Chris to lose his breath… or maybe that was due to the fact that I was strangling him.

In any case, I hadn't had a chance to really finish the young man off, for Alexia appeared on another security system for a brief moment, laughing her rather annoying laugh. The virus she had locked away in her was the real issue for me, and I was forced to drop Chris and leave him to catch his bearings as I went in search of Alexia and her unique DNA.

It turns out that she had left the Rockford Island facility completely many years ago, and the Alexia I thought to be the real one on Rockford was simply her twin brother… cross-dressing as her. I must admit, he was rather convincing- take that as either an insult to Alexia's femininity or her brothers masculinity.

Instead the real Alexia had ventured towards the Umbrella facility in the Antarctica region. Personally, I absolutely despise the cold and for her to choose such a place really did anger me. It had now gotten to a personal level between Alexia and I…

After I had made it to the facility with the rest of the Agency, it appeared that this research area had been infected as well thanks to the men and woman who worked at the Rockford area fleeing to this base after the initial infectious leak at the warmer unit. Ah humans; just like rats when trouble arises.

Thankfully, I finally managed to confront Alexia rather quickly, but who then refused to give me part of the sample that was residing inside of her. Really, some women can be so difficult. She further created conflict between the two of us when she decided to morph into an odd creature using fire. Yes, she could conjure fire…

I must admit that I had underestimated the power of the T-Veronica virus, but after seeing its power, and then later experiencing said power to my face, I must say it was a rather masterful piece of work. Alexia really had outdone herself this time.

In any case, I decided to try and fight her for the virus, which ended in a lot of fire and general annoyance. I don't usually like to be set aflame, but that's exactly what she did to me. Then, to make matters worse, who else but Chris Redfield decided to show up. I don't know _how_ in this Godless world he managed to make it to the new facility and_ why_ he decided to come, but he did. Which gave me a brilliant idea. I decided to leave Chris to play with Alexia, while I found my own means in obtaining the virus; I was positive she wasn't the only one who had it in them.

I spouted off something to Chris about how he always was one of my men and could handle a simple mutated woman such as Alexia (Mentioning the past to Chris really seemed to get him riled up), and then left the vicinity in order to search for something that would be a little more forthcoming with the virus.

And of course because of my brilliant ability to figure things out, I found the mutated corpse of a poor fool, Steve Burnside, who appeared to have been infected with the very virus I was looking for. After getting a sample I was ready to leave on account of the self destruct button being pushed at some point in time (Because again, every Umbrella situation ends with an explosion it seems… just one of the many reasons why Umbrella bored me. Really now, something with a little more class could be done to destroy the evidence… but Umbrella always did love its dramatics) and headed for my escape area. Only to run into Claire Redfield who again, managed to make it to the facility under circumstances I don't understand. The Redfield family certainly have the ability to give a normal human being an aneurism. Good thing I'm not a normal human being.

In any case, I was on a sort of power high after obtaining the virus and decided to kidnap Claire and use her to lure Chris to me and finally settle the score. When he showed up he told me to give up Claire, which I did in a considerate way by throwing her over to him. He and Claire then explained that they had killed Alexia, making it so I would never get the virus. I then mentioned Mr. Burnside which greatly concerned Claire. Oh young love… how pitiful.

Chris then told Claire to leave and get to safety while he and I finally moved in on each other. Not in a sexual manner (thank the gods those encounters are over) but in a purely physical and violent way, one filled with me punching him repeatedly. It seems like even the possible use of Steroids will not save oneself from my superior fighting and strength skills. I even managed to land a rather good hit on to his Challenge- I thought of it as payback in a way.

But of course, as with any battle in the middle of a facility about to destroy itself, a large pillar got in the way as it landed between us. I had burnt my face as fire rained down on us, but it was of no matter to me. Healing my face would happen in mere moments thanks to the virus inside of me- but healing the emotional wounds I had ripped open for Chris was going to take him a lifetime to heal…

Note to self: Prevent further readings of poetic drivel. It makes you write like a nineteen year old woman.

As it stood, pursuing Chris would have ended up with both of our deaths, something I wasn't ready for. Well, I was perfectly ready for Chris' demise, but my life was a little more important. I still had diabolical plans to take care of.

So, I left Chris to find his own way off of the island, telling him he was lucky to survive my attack but to expect that it wasn't over between us. I then left and found my way far away from the facility.

In the end I had managed to gather a sample of the T-Veronica virus, have another person deal with her in a manner that would leave me free of her annoying laughter, and landed a few very well aimed hits on Chris Redfield.

Yes, I would say it has been a good few weeks. Almost pleasant.

-_Albert Wesker_

_

* * *

Next time... The fall of Umbrella  
_


	6. 2003 Red Queen

**Authors Note: **Glad you guys are all enjoying the story so far- makes me super happy! Wesker also appreciates the fact that you all enjoy his take on the events... oops, I mean the TRUTH of the RE events... Anyways, today we cover the 'Red Queen' incident- highlighted in Umbrella Chronicles.

_Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and diabolical plans in this piece of fiction belong to Capcom._

_

* * *

_**April 2003**

Dear Diary…

The past few months have been very, very busy and very, very satisfying as well. I would say the past month or so has been better than sex, but I've already stated sex isn't what I call a good time. Therefore, to equate my satisfying few months with something I can connect to, I would say the months have been better than destroying pitiful life forms lower than me.

For you see, I finally obtained all I needed to destroy something much, much bigger.

Back at the 'Mansion Incident' I had been locked out of the Umbrella system in a rather unfortunate incident involving another Umbrella computer called the 'Red Queen'. The Red Queen was a system set up by a fellow Umbrella employee, Sergei Vladimir. A 'refugee' from the now fallen Soviet Union, Sergei managed to attach himself to Spencer during the beginnings, and became a sort of bodyguard to the older male. He'd always been fiercely dedicated to Umbrella, which caused some… strife between the two of us. But his dedication to Umbrella and the Tyrant projects kept him as a rather large pain in my- pardon the bluntness- ass, even more so than the remaining STARS members. I do believe this says something about Sergei's position in my list of humans whom I hate.

So, Sergei and his Red Queen were responsible in the end of locking me completely out of the Umbrella system before I could gather some 'incriminating' evidence to use against Umbrella bringing them to the point where some well placed words and a few explosions would never get them out of the clear.

I love exploiting people.

So with the Red Queen in my sights as well as Sergei, I used resources from the Agency and made my way to the Umbrella facility in Russia during the month of February. Again, I was lead to a cold place. When I become the leader of a company bent on destroying the world and birthing a new balance, I will choose a warm place for my base of operation. No more bloody cold…

In any matter, before I arrived a Biohazard had occurred at the base, infecting and subsequently killing 98% of the people and animals inhabiting the base. Of course, Sergei was not on the deceased list. It would upset most people that such an annoying man had not perished in the accident, but it pleased me immensely. This way, I would get to kill him with my own glove clad hands.

Also, another unit had arrived at the base. An Anti-Umbrella group headed by a few of my favourite people- Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. It seems that Chris' and my fate shall be forever intertwined

It seemed that they had managed to get a small group together to infiltrate different Umbrella bases around the globe in an effort to bring Umbrella down. I had known of their little 'cause' for a while and decided to let them do as they pleased. After all, the downfall of Umbrella is what we all wanted; although the intentions behind them were clearly very different.

They wanted it for 'righteous' and 'virtuous' reasons and for a world without fear.

I simply wanted Umbrella gone because I wanted the power.

In any case, I let the little 'Anti-Umbrella' group run around the facility to encounter the BOW's swarming the place while I went to finish what had been started all those years ago.

I found Sergei in the main area of the facility, right beside his precious 'Red Queen'. Of course he had been expecting me and recited a speech before transforming into a sort of Tyrant himself. After years and years of research and development of the Tyrant BOW's, I would have thought he would have been smart enough to know injecting yourself with an unsuitable virus to turn oneself into a mutant would be a rather poor choice; although his intelligence was something that had to be dictated by Spencer, who had been missing for a while. Blasted fool and his secrecy, I swear I'll get his information soon enough…

In any case, I fought the bloody idiot, quickly gaining the upper hand with my advanced experience as well as speed. Speed is probably the most important aspect in battle, yet very few realize it. Brute force and a heavy frame seem to be the fashion in most combatants these days. Oh well, it's much more satisfying to dominate a larger man. When you finally break their spirit, a certain euphoria comes over you.

As soon as I had finished Sergei off once and for all (I still find myself smiling, knowing I had destroyed that man- Just like the Soviet Union was destroyed by its own people, Sergei had destroyed himself with his own experiments. Oh how quickly the things that support us can turn on us in a most brutal and destructive way. These are truly the things I exist for… that and power, money and knowledge.) I made my way to the Red Queen. It seemed she had been programmed to speak as well… how quant.

I managed to access her system and transfer important (and incriminating) evidence onto my own system before completely destroying all of Umbrella's files. No longer could they access their own system to destroy things they wished not to be seen. My plans to destroy Umbrella would finally be complete once I returned from the ever beautiful Russia, with its rolling fields of snow, freezing temperatures, unappealing architecture…

Did I mention how much I really hate these remote locations Umbrella insists on placing their bases?

As I was about to leave the facility I took a glance at the security cameras to see that Chris and Jill had destroyed TALOS, Sergei's last Tyrant. The two of them had been useful to me again, having had them do all the grunt work left me free to leave the base with little interruption. I really would have been bothered if I had to fight TALOS, but his defeat aided me a lot… something which I am sure would have angered Ms. Valentine and Mr. Redfield if they had learnt of such assistance. Ah, ignorance is bliss they say. But whoever they are, are complete fools. Knowing ones surroundings and the intentions of all around is the only way to survive. I always told Chris and Jill to 'stay sharp' when on a mission, seems they completely forgot that small little saying I repeated almost every day for three years… and am I surprised?

No, not really.

In any case, TALOS was the last of Umbrella's final large scaled BOW's, and now it was gone… just like Umbrella.

Yes, Umbrella is close to being finished. The sinister smile I have on my face is here because of the knowledge that just a few more court cases and the passing of some more important files to the right people; Umbrella will be nothing but a memory. The information I had gathered from the Red Queen I had given to the court in order for them to damage Umbrella to the point where they could no longer rebuild. It is now time for me to step in and create something even larger than Umbrella had even dreamed to be. I will not be a failure.

Already, many of Umbrellas facilities have been shut down, top officials are having legal difficulty, and Spencer has gone missing. A manhunt has been sent out for him, and I find myself drawn into the chase as well.

I want answers from that man…

_-Albert Wesker_

_

* * *

Next time... Resident Evil 4  
_


	7. 2004 Resident Evil 4

**Authors Note: **I'm really sorry about what you have to read in this chapter... truly and utterly sorry. Just think of how much Wesker wants control- and maybe... maybe it will be okay for you to sleep at night.

_Warning: Mention of M/M relations. Again, all in good humor. _

_Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and diabolical plans in this piece of fiction belong to Capcom._

* * *

**2004**

Dear Diary…

Finally, people's true intentions have come into the light and I now know where their alliances lie, allowing me to know who shall be useful in my attempt at re-creating Umbrella and controlling the world.

And on that list of those who do not belong are Ada Wong and all those who are members of The Agency… double crossers. Although, given the chance I would have done exactly what they had done… and now that I think about it, I _was_ doing exactly what they did to me. The fact that _I_ was the one who had his back so blatantly stabbed is what angers me. I am allowed to go back on my word and use people, but _no one_ uses me.

I guess I should explain the situation and why my superior intellect and scheming is what saved my brilliant plans.

For you see, the Agency had decided that I was not a person to be trusted (and has in some way, discovered I had begun business with the "S" Corporation, another pharmaceutical company that would help me re-build Umbrella and obtain complete control over everything important) and used Ada Wong against me. Now, she too was acting as a double agent against me- but of course, I had already figured this out and had two agents working for me as well as another corporation behind me. While I still kept Ada with me to keep appearances up, I had another man working under me, a man who went by the name of Krauser.

He was an incredibly large man who I assumed consumed Steroids at an even faster pace than Chris, and had once been a member of the Governments agency alongside a man I had already encountered a few years prior. Leon S Kennedy, the young man who decided that Ada needed a little humanity to sullen her soul. I still feel complete contempt for that man for it seems he cares more about his hair than anything else. I'm sorry, but I am the only one who can look good while destroying things.

In any case, Krauser managed to fake his own death and personally came to me to join forces with me. He had a fondness for wearing a red barrette, similar in fashion to the hat Jill insisted on wearing during our STARS days. Why, why would one wear such a useless garment? It has no practical purpose other than to make oneself look like a mindless fool! I always wanted to shoot the bloody hat off of Jill's head… and possibly shoot her in the skull by accident. I'm sure I could have gotten away with it, what with Barry always being out of the office actually doing his job, Brad obsessed with his self help books, Joseph doing god knows what, and Chris obsessing about his large penis.

No one would have noticed now that I think about it. Although I really should have just blown up the bloody office while they were all sitting in it, enjoying a relaxing afternoon and talking about mind numbingly trivial things, before an explosion ripped through the building, killing them in a merciless…bloody … catastrophic …way…

I apologize; I have gotten a little carried away.

In any case, Krauser began to work under me and was incredibly loyal to me thanks to some mental instability and the fact that again, as I have done before, I used my sexuality and dangerous good looks to sleep with the man. I was a little wary of stepping into the bedroom with him, having already been damaged mentally by a man who abused steroids and destroyed my knowledge of the male phallic (Although the effects to Chris' frame were not as substantial as they were to Krausers- not yet anyways- I know both of them had used them, it's only really a matter of time before Chris grows in size to that of Krauser.) But, in sleeping with the man, I managed to answer a long thought of question of mine on the side study of steroids- they do not, in fact, dictate the size of a males penis. Yes, Krauser was severely lacking in the department (although why I am speaking about the small size of a penis is lost on me, you would think I were a woman… and only now do I realize how bloody obsessed I have been with the Challenge and penis' in general over the years… God damn bloody Christopher…), but the _main point_ in such an observation is that the Challenge is but a freak of nature, having no medical or unnatural substances injected or added to increase it's size. Such a realization is a little unsettling. But now I can eliminate the thoughts of the Challenge from my mind. The mystery has been solved- Chris is a mutant created by Umbrella without my knowing in an attempt to populate the world with its large size, no doubt creating a world of idiots (Because only Chris would produce offspring as mind numbingly stupid as him), that Umbrella can easily control. Chris was but a proto-type, and it's really up to me to stop all this nonsense.

Some would say I've become paranoid as the years have gone by, but they are clearly fools.

In any matter, I slept with Krauser, dominating the larger man and in doing so making him completely submit to me and become loyal to me and my cause. Having a puppet such as him would come in handy and I placed him in the role to assassinate his old comrade, Mr. Kennedy. No need to have that pesky little man in my way. So I sent Krauser and Ada to Spain in order for Krauser to destroy Mr. Kennedy who was there to 'save the presidents daughter' and for Ada to gather a sample of a new virus that had been created that went by the name of los Plagas.

It was an interesting virus, this los Plagas. It infected the host with a sort of parasite, and in doing so it allowed the host to function normally and carry out everyday chores, while attacking and killing those who were considered outsides (essentially, anyone who did not have the parasitic los Plagas within themselves). I was intrigued by the parasite and wished to study it further, especially its ability to render people into a state of slave like submission.

So, as I sat back and waited for Krauser and Ada to bring me good news, I further plotted my plans for world domination while receiving word about how at times, Krauser and Ada weren't getting along very well. Krauser suspected Ada of being a traitor while Ada generally seemed to dislike the man. It was just childish and completely trivial matters the two had to deal with themselves. And it seemed like Ada dealt with it by killing Krauser.

And saving Mr. Kennedy's life.

As well as obtaining los Plagas and giving the sample to The Agency and not me.

Oh the inconveniences' people thrust upon me… it really is very bothersome.

In any matter, Krausers death set me back slightly, but Mr. Kennedy's death was really only important in keeping Ada in line. And now that she's taken sides with the Agency -well such matters no longer worry me. I was able to obtain the los Plagas through the black market a short while later, and now have it in my possession. It's turning out to be even better than I had been lead to believe. It will come in handy in the future, I am sure of it. Now all I need to focus on is raising my power in the "S" Corporation and taking control of the entire company. In doing so, I will have as much power, if not more, than Umbrella had.

And then I can finally have all of the control I want with no one getting in my way. Except for the fact that I have this nagging feeling in regards to Spencer's true whereabouts and intentions, leaving me in a constant state of distain and feeling rather uncomfortable. I have questions for the man and I want them answered soon. And now that I have the true power and all the resources I need, my pursuit for Spencer can become a full fledged reality.

I will find him, he will submit, and I will have my answers.

_-Albert Wesker_

_

* * *

Next time... Spencer Estate  
_


	8. 2006 Spencer Estate

_Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and diabolical plans in this piece of fiction belong to Capcom._

**Authors Note: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Three more chapters (including this one) are left, and then... sadly... our adventures with Mr. Wesker shall be over! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter- hopefully it will be less mentally scarring than the previous chapter!

**

* * *

2006**

Dear Diary...

After years of searching, money lost, and my time used for purposes that could have been better spent, I have reached all the answers I was looking for. For you see, I found dear Spencer.

Seems he was hiding out in his mysterious castle located in a mysterious location, with its mysterious never ending lighting storms. Sometimes, I really do hate the dramatics Umbrella and all those who founded it loved so dearly. It's alright to be a little showy, I do have a fondness for a little flare, but they take it much too far. Go in, do your business, and leave. It really shouldn't be that difficult… except when you encounter a certain nemesis. But I'll get back to that later.

What is really important at the moment is my discovery of Spencer and his ultimate confession that would lead me to my brilliant vision.

I encountered little resistance as I entered Spencer's mansion and thanked my luck that the old man was as paranoid as ever and let little to no one near him. When I found him in his study, he was perched upon his wheelchair, a breathing apparatus hooked up to him to further draw out his pitiful existence. Now, do not get me wrong, Spencer was a brilliant man, but his time to create masterful plans and carry them out was now over and dying was simply his best option. But by keeping himself alive, I now had the pleasure of destroying his life with my own hands…

He seemed to expect me when I arrived, no doubt having security systems placed all around the perimeter in order to see who, or what, was venturing into his territory. I also hadn't made an effort to hide myself as I stalked through the castle intent on reaching my ultimate goal.

When I finally approached the weaker man, he and I got into a little discussion in which I learnt a few key things. One of these rather important things was the fact that I was part of Spencer's projects from all along, one called the 'Wesker Children'.

Mm, yes it seems that when everyone was saying I must have been genetically modified in some way to make me such an 'asshole', they were indeed correct.

Spencer had this grand vision of creating a superior breed of humans to live in a new world he would create. These 'Wesker' children were given the highest degree of education and were slowly exposed to a virus. I seemed to be the only one that survived. The whole story seemed incredibly fabricated and created on a whim to explain my superior abilities and to make me look even less human. But, who am I to question a dying man who seemed intent on explaining his creation to me, especially one that would lead to the beginning of the end.

For you see, Spencer had seen himself becoming a God after his little pet project went well… only now, that right is now mine.

Where Spencer failed, I shall succeed! With a new virus that my fellow associates and I have created, a new world shall be created under my hands, and I shall be the God of this new world. Only the fit shall survive the Genesis at hand, and only I will be the one to orchestrate the entire affair.

I will be a God, and everyone will be under _my_ complete and utter control.

Of course, I killed Spencer after realizing what I was meant to do, finishing him off with a blow through the ribcage. He literally died at my hands… to call me pleased with the outcome would be an understatement.

I was in a state of complete euphoria, especially now that everything had come together in my life to create this moment. I will treasure it forever.

Except my moment was so rudely interrupted by the arrival of two familiar faces. Who else would show up but Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine? Had they not died from some work related accident yet? Although Jill had finally decided on a new hat and was wearing a baseball cap… in the middle of the night. Meanwhile, the steroids had really begun to create Chris into the ape he was meant to be.

I was angry that they had disrupted my moment, but then realized I could be done with two of the many things that annoyed me in one night. First I had killed Spencer, and now I could be done with Chris. Not giving them more than a second to yell out my name I vaulted forward, catching them off guard and engaging them in combat. The two didn't stand a chance against my superior abilities and Jill soon found herself trying to regain her bearings after being introduced to books (something I'm sure she's never seen before. A book must have been a foreign concept to her, although I should have been gentler in introducing her to something new. Strangling her and then throwing her violently against the bookshelf would startle any young woman.), and I had almost managed to break Chris through a sturdy wooden table.

I was just getting into the groove of things, and decided it was time to finally end Christopher once and for all. His constant meddling and his excessively large penis had gone on for long enough, and his death would be a resounding victory for me.

But, as stated above, one should go for the kill and finish quickly rather than take the time to say a few last words, and for once I did not follow my own advice. Chris has a way of making me not follow my own advice, like when I told myself I would never couple with an animal because bestiality is a sickening concept, and then I just had to sleep with the missing link in the evolutionary puzzle to get him to stop complaining about the coffee…

I loath that man.

So, instead of ripping his heart out like I had planned, I paused and said 'Let's finish this'… except I couldn't because that moment in time gave Jill an opening and she decided to tackle me like the dirty fighter she is and throw me out the window with her. And yes, I somehow managed to loose my grip on Chris because I was wearing gloves and my grip slipped at a _very_ bad moment. If only I had continued to hold on to Chris, we could have all fallen down and I could be done with them. Alas, I let go.

And so Jill and I went through the window, plummeting to our ultimate 'death' at the bottom of the cliff that the castle was located on. Jill had decided to hold on to me for dear life while I desperately tried to come up with a way to move in the air so I would land on her, crush her, kill her, and survive myself. I'm not averse to using a woman as a landing pad if it would mean my survival. I still had important things to do, and Jill's life was expendable.

Well, we ended up landing in some shrubbery, with Jill knocking herself out and breaking her arm and one leg while I obtained a bruise on my temple and some leaves and twigs in my hair. To say I was angered was an understatement. After stumbling about for a while, cursing Jill's very existence and occasionally destroying some bushes, I decided to inspect Jill and think about how best to destroy her and kill her… and then it struck me.

What is one of the key things of any animal's existence? Why, a member of its own little monkey group. And Jill was in the circle of people who Chris trusted and relied on… and if I could abuse that trust the two had for each other, well then…

So I hoisted the woman over my shoulder and made the trek back to my cleverly hidden escape rout, occasionally applying some much needed blunt force on her head because she decided to wake up twice on the journey back.

And now Jill is resting up in my laboratory, where she has the pleasure of being the subject of one of my new scientific projects. If all goes as planned, I'll have myself a _very_ powerful weapon.

In the meantime, my plans for world domination are going well. I've decided to go to Africa where another company named Tricell has decided to set me up with an endless supply of scientists and test subjects in which I may finally use the lovely los Plagas on, and I can finish the final touches on my own super virus, a virus that will initiate a world Biohazard and will birth a new Genesis. And I will be a God.

_-Albert Wesker_

_

* * *

Next time... 2008-Working with Tricell  
_


	9. 2008 Welcome to Africa

**Authors Note: **Glad you guys are all enjoying the story so far- makes me incredibly happy and Wesker a little peeved. He thinks his writing is not supposed to be 'entertaining to the mindless masses' as he so boldly states- but really, we all know that Wesker is just a regular ol' Comedian.. a Comedian who wishes to kill his entire audiance, but hey, a laugh is a laugh! Anyways, one more chapter after this one!

**

* * *

2008**

Dear Diary…

Due to Umbrella choosing to place its laboratories and research facilities in remote and incredibly cold locations, I've grown a strong disdain for the cold weather. One would assume a man such as I would enjoy a brisk walk through the arctic tundra, but it's rather opposite of that in all actuality. So therefore, I have moved my base of operation to Africa- a third world continent comprised of individuals perfect to infect with los Plagas to turn them into mindless followers, bent on destroying anyone who gets in my way.

There is also a nice collection of artwork produced by the locals that I rather enjoy.

As well, through the careful readings of some of Spencer's old notes, I discovered an incredibly secret Umbrella base set up in the late 60's, where research was conducted on a native African flower called "The Stairway to the Sun". Ah, how poetic… and incredibly unnecessary a name. But this flower that had had its poison tested is what created the first sample of the progenitor virus. This virus is what allowed me to create Uroboros and ultimately lead me one step closer to controlling absolutely everything.

I've allowed a new pharmaceutical company named Tricell to 'share' in my new vision. Spouting off lies in order to increase ones pocket money is all I had to do in order to get on the good side of such a large company- I will of course be dropping the entire firm as soon as my own biological weapon is complete.

Yes, I have finally gotten to the finishing stages of my own virus, one that will completely take over the world, weeding out the weak from the strong to create a utopia that I can rule over as a God. As stated above, I have named it 'Uroboros' and it's a beautiful creation in which no one can possibly defeat! Its only weakness is fire or being hit by rocket launchers. But really now, who would be carrying a rocket launcher around with them at all times? As well, the virus at first turned out too be much to volatile to work properly, killing its host immediately after injection. But, thanks to brilliant planning and a stroke of good luck, I managed to find a way around this.

Remember Ms. Jill Valentine?

Well, it turns out what while she was fighting one of Umbrellas many BOW's (I believe I owe credit to the Nemesis for this one), she managed to contract a version of the T-virus within herself. Somehow, it was presumed to be eliminated from her system thanks to a few fancy hat tricks pulled out- but in all actuality, the T-virus simply lay dormant within her system. I discovered this after taking her back to my lab after she so rudely threw us out a window at the Spencer Estate. I had purposely kept her alive in order for her to be used against Chris in what I assume will be another battle involving some handy explosion/tackles/incredibly annoying stunt being pulled which allows Chris to escape with only his mind in tatters. But keeping her alive turned out to be incredible in the scientific department. Because of the dormant T-virus within her blood, and after placing her in a cryogenic sleep until she could be of use, the T-virus was re-activated, but instead became a very powerful antibody to the Uroboros.

Then I theorized (because I am truly brilliant), that the antibodies that Jill was producing could be used in a suitable host for Uroboros, making them a powerful BOW. And because it was my plan and my scientific thinking, this indeed turned out to be the case. And now, Uroboros is the perfect new virus and Jill can further be used as a puppet against Chris and anyone who has something against killing a brainwashed woman.

There are far too many people in this world like that, unfortunately.

My plans for Uroboros are to release the chemicals containing the virus into the atmosphere, ensuring complete, global saturation. At this point in time, those who are too weak to withstand Uroboros will be rejected, and therefore will become one with the ultimate predator. Those who are strong will rise from the ashes and become one with my new utopia, creating a world in which I may truly show my power and control everything.

First thing I will do when I come to power? Destroy all porcelain dolls, with their eyes that just stare at you representing the vast populations of the world in their mindless, brainless, idiotic like state they lived in for far too long. No more need for these dolls to remind me of the past. Besides, even I find them disturbing and unsettling in their own way…

But of course, in my quest for world domination I must work with those lower than me, although all with the same interest in power. The head CEO of the African division of Tricell is a woman named Excella Gionne, a woman who seems to only to be thinking about how large my penis is and how best to obtain visiting rights into my bedroom. She is a brilliant woman, already running such an important facility at the age of twenty-five (although I joined Umbrella at the age of Seventeen… so really she's not that amazing), but her constant _touching_ of me is beginning to get under my impervious skin. She also insists on calling me Albert, and will lean over to show me her cleavage in what she assumes is a coy manner. I do not really enjoy looking at the crevice between a woman's breasts, with it looking far too much like someone's buttocks. Yet she doesn't seem to catch on to the fact that I find breasts practical for babies to suckle on while being raised, and that is that. No, I would not like to fondle them, Excella, and no, I would not like to look at your breast crevice all day.

I have in the past slept with many people in order to show who's in charge, and to keep them attached to me with a false sense of caring/loving feelings from me to them. But at this point in time, I feel it is best to abstain from sleeping with Excella, instead using the element of temptation and the possibility that she could sleep with me as a way to keep her interested. This way, I can take away all of her companies resources and look good doing so. Much like a woman would use a man… (Note to Self: Never think of your plans with Excella that way again. It's childish, and you are not a childish man) Which is something I can easily accomplish, although falling back on my amazing good looks is something I hate doing it has to be done at times. My brilliant thought process will be used in other ways, I guess.

Another person who I am using-I mean, working with- is a man named Irving. Well, more to the point Excella is working with him and therefore, he is working for me as well. Irving works in the black market selling BOW's to those who can afford them, while giving his proceeds to Tricell, and in the end funding the Uroboros project. He's a seedy little man whose style choices are incredibly awful. I have had the pleasure of working with people who know their colours well and I purposely made sure that all of my STARS members had uniforms that match well with their skin tones and eye colours. For instance, Jill would wear outfits comprised mostly of blues, matching the colour of her eyes. Chris would wear predominantly green, working well with his hair and skin tone, giving him an earthy appearance. Barry, although had red hair and usually wore red, would break it up well with whites and blues. And finally, Birkin who was mostly wearing his white lab coat had silk ties and a well pressed shirt collar.

You see, well dressed in colours and styles that were practical and well suited for them.

And than we have Irving, who's style choices leave something to be desired. Firstly, he constantly wears brown driving gloves, reminiscent of the pornographic movies produced in the 1970's, where the taxi driver is driven to have intercourse with his backseat passenger…

Why I made this connection disturbs me slightly.

I seem to have strayed off topic- back to the topic of Irving.

I must say I am glad of his business in selling BOW's because it gathers in a lot of revenue for my expensive world domination project. But at the same time, his attitude and rather bold appearance makes him stand out rather a lot and his inability to shut up brings unwanted attention. I've sent the newly brainwashed Jill along with him on missions (setting her up in a costume similar to that of the Plague Doctors during the spread of the Black Plague, because soon she shall be spreading Uroboros… Yes, alongside being a Scientist, I also know a fair bit of History. I am that well versed in almost every subject), but there still seems to be suspicion in regards to his behaviour. With a new Anti-Bioterrorist organization called the BSAA prowling about, I'm frankly a little concerned that they may come to investigate. I really do not want them coming in to fiddle around with my plans (although destroying them later on after Uroboros is complete will be incredibly satisfying).

And now my presence is being requested, so I must stop writing now. No doubt I am being requested to solve some predicament that two idiotic humans have started in the research team…

-_Albert Wesker_

_

* * *

Next time... Resident Evil 5  
_


	10. 2009 Goodbye Wesker

_Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and diabolical plans in this piece of fiction belong to Capcom.

* * *

_

**March 2009**

_Dear Diary..._

Oh, this had turned out to be just a _glorious_ day. Really, it's been incredibly amazing- nothing at all has come up that would leave me in a foul mood.

Nothing at all.

Because on such an important day as today, where timing is everything and where my plans must go as follows in order to have my plans of Uroboros spreading through and infecting the entire world, I couldn't possibly have anyone from the BSAA stumble upon my plans on the most important day of my life.

But because I seem to have the absolute worst luck in the entire history of mankind (It's as if the Universe wants me to lose), who else should show up but two BSAA agents, bent on destroying my wonderful plans and 'save' the entire world. When really, I'm the one who's saving it, they just don't have the mental capacity to see that what I am doing will bring salvation to the entire planet.

And because of my entirely rotten luck, I have the bloody American, Chris Redfield show up with his new partner, an African native Sheva Alomar. They were originally sent to investigate that idiotic Irving and his most outlandish ways of conducting a business that should be kept on the down low. Even after sending Jill in to prevent him from doing anything too stupid (as well as to keep him in line) he still managed to attract the attention of the bloody BSAA in not only Africa, but half way across the world in bloody North America!

I'm sorry, but as you can see I am a little high strung at the moment. Not even a day away from a new Genesis and everything I have worked so painstakingly hard at could come to an end because of a loud mouthed, uncouth klutz, with horrible grammar. I really should have spent my time inventing and developing a vaccine against stupidity…

In any matter, I spent the first day the BSAA were here trying to ignore them and just let them destroy Irving, until Excella started to report to me that Chris had decided to poke around in territory that was far too close for comfort (I'm surprised he hasn't had his hand bitten off yet). Every time he ran into Excella (which happened a lot in the short amount of time he's been in Africa), he's been yelling about Jill and generally acting like an obsessed puppy dog. Bloody man gets far too attached to things, including me. I swear he managed to stick a tracker on me and is following me and planning the perfect moment to barge in like an overeager Yankee in order to destroy my well thought out plans!

But after Irving passed away (I must have given Excella the wrong virus to give to him… oops) and my little BSAA friends grew closer to me and began pestering Excella even further, I knew I had to step in.

So, as Chris and Ms. Alomar found their way through the mazes and ancient cities that are incredibly well hidden on the African continent, looting lost treasures, and blowing things up, I set a small plan of action into motion. As they walked into yet another ancient ruin that archaeologists as well as the African Government seem unaware of, Jill in her disguise was sent to attack them after Excella pestered them. Sometimes women do have their uses. After Jill broke a few of Shevas bones and confused Chris (which isn't hard to do), I decided to step in.

And the first thing Chris pointed out was that I was alive… again. I should have expected it now that I think about it further. But there is no harm in reflecting on the matter of Chris being an idiot; it only furthers my drive to destroy all the weak and inferior on this planet.

After Chris pointed out the obvious and waved his gun around a little for good measure, I decided that a game was in order, but it had to be quick. For you see, I need to inject myself with a stabilizer to help control the virus within me. I should have mentioned this before, because you know I've been 'infected' for ten years now and you would think such information would have come up… but no, now that so long as passed I will point out my one weakness. So I could only really spare seven minutes of my time before another injection was needed. But, before we could fight I just had to share with Chris one last little present.

And so, after confusing him _yet_ again (I should really just give him a math exam and watch him have a brain aneurism. It would take care of my problem in a much easier and timely fashion), I revealed Jill to him. I took great joy out of seeing him try to talk to her, only to be forcibly shut up thanks to Jill's reflexes. And then the game was on.

Jill quickly became occupied by Sheva in a brutal brawl that no doubt would highly entertain the strait male population between sixteen and twenty-five, while I kicked Chris through a door and into a maze like crypt. It probably wasn't the best idea to let Chris run around in a maze, but I would be lying if I hadn't found amusement in taunting the male as he hid around corners and tried to shoot me in the back. Really, where has all the honour in fighting gone?

I managed to find Chris and catch him off guard a few times, and beat him before my watch flashed up at me that the seven minutes I had set to 'play' were up and that I had to leave. We all ended up the stairs, and I had planned on entering the elevator and leaving Jill to finish Chris and Sheva off, but something rather… odd happened.

Seemed Jill's mind was still rejecting the 'medicine' I was injecting her with in order to control her, and in one last attempt tried to rip off the device I had strapped to her chest. I still don't know if she meant to rip the device off, or flash the two of them, but in any case it certainly was distracting. But I quickly got my bearings and injected her with an extra strong dose of the medicine and left her to deal with my old friend and his new sidekick.

But of course… they saved Jill. Yes, they shot and grabbed her chest enough times to rip the device off of her, which brought her back to her 'normal' mind frame… which involved _not_ killing the two. Good help is hard to find these days.

So the two continued to follow me and managed to get on to the giant cargo ship I had bought to carry all of the Uroboros virus, as well as the jet I would be using to spread Uroboros. But of course, I can't have these two tumbling about and shooting holes in my plans, and seeing as how regular infected men don't really do well against Chris and Sheva's incredible luck, something else had to be done.

So, with promises of a passionate night together I managed to inject Excella with Uroboros and sent her on her way to the middle of the ship where I had placed a convenient pile of dead humans, insuring that once Uroboros rejected her, the virus would meld with all of the bodies around and crush the dear BSAA members. And now I am watching the show from my perch above everyone else, waiting for the moment I will see Chris be crushed by giant tentacles. Hopefully they won't notice the giant ray gun on this old ship…

Oh, well it seems they have noticed it but it's unlikely it will do them any good… any moment now I shall see what I've been waiting for for ten years. Chris Redfields' death…

…

…

BLOODY HELL. They… I mean… it is… dead! THEY KILLED IT. THE MASSIVE AMOUNT OF SHEER POWER AND DESTRUCTION… KILLED.

BY AN APE AND A WOMAN.

I am just…I mean… rarely am I at a loss for words but… but there is just so much _rage_ coursing through me right now. I feel as if I want to destroy something. Preferably a human's face.

That is it.

I am going to put this rage into a useful place in my mind and I am going to finish this. As the old, tired, and completely overused cliché goes 'if you want something done right, do it yourself'. Or in my case, it would be 'if you want to see Chris Redfield die, do it yourself and do not rely on viral tentacles'. Tonight is the night that it will all be over.

And tonight is the night I will destroy the world and re-build it, exact my revenge on Chris, and kill him once and for all. And then I may finally be able to rest for once knowing that all of the stupid creatures on this planet no longer exist and that the world will be a better place thanks to it being run and controlled by an intelligent, good looking, and brilliant mastermind like myself.

But now I must stop writing down the truths of the world and go forth with my mission, I've wasted enough time (some would say I've wasted ten years) and writing further in these Annals which document my rise to power could complicate the matter.

No matter though, I'm sure the next entry will detail my mighty glory as the new God of this world, and how I finally destroyed everything I hate and find displeasing.

Until next time…

_Albert Wesker_

_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Sorry Wesker, there shall not be a next time. Unless you managed to survive the end of RE5, which according to Capcom- you didn't. Anyways! Thats it folks, the end of the Wesker Annals. What started out as a small joke between my friends and I turned into this... special story. But thanks so much to all of you guys who read/reviewed/favorited and generally enjoyed the story- I am glad that I was able to make you guys laugh when writing as such a 'super villian'! I was given the idea to write some journal entires as Chris, but I don't know how entertaining that would be seeing as how he's not as egotistacle and flamming as Wesker! He's just silly, haha. Anyways, thats enough from me! Again, thanks you guys!


End file.
